For example, in digital broadcasting, pictures (moving pictures) and the like are encoded with a predetermined encoding method such as Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) and a broadcast wave including a TS constituted by transport stream (TS) packets, which is the resulting encoded data arranged in the payload, is transmitted.
Demodulation and error correction of the broadcasting wave are performed in a receiver that receives digital broadcasting such that the TS is restored and output.
Signals that are output from a large-scale integration (LSI) that performs error correction in the receiver includes the TS, a TS clock signal that indicates the timing of the TS, and the like.
Incidentally, the TS and the like that is output from the LSI, which performs error correction, are supplied to a module (hereinafter, also referred to as a TS processing module) that receives the TS and the like and that is connected to a subsequent stage of the LSI. Accordingly, the LSI, which performs error correction, needs to output a TS and the like that meet the specifications that the TS processing module connected to the subsequent stage can accept.
Standards specifying the interface of a TS processing module includes, for example, Digital Video Broadcasting-Common Interface Plus (DVB-CI Plus) (Non-Patent Literature 1).
In the DVB-CI Plus standard, “K.1.7.5 Common Interface MPEG Signal Timing” specifies the specifications of the TS clock signal.
Now, the specifications of the TS clock signal specified in the DVB-CI Plus standard may, hereinafter, also be referred to as AC specifications (AC spec).